


Too Much Water

by SamThySoul



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future, Makoto and Rin are supportive, Merman Nanase Haruka, Nagisa likes to hang off Rei's hip, Ships are only light and not really prominent, Slight Angsty Haru, Sousuke & Gou only chapter 3, Where they all live in a big house, kind of, so to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThySoul/pseuds/SamThySoul
Summary: The group is swimming at the beach one day when Haru finds a small blue stone. He picks it up and it disappears. He thinks he's imagining things. Unbeknownst to him that stone would have more of an effect then he would have liked.





	1. Day at the Beach

The group had finally had an afternoon where they were all free, so what had they decided to do? Go to the beach of course. Makoto, Rei and Nagisa were on shore, while Rin and Haru were in the water. The others had been in already but they just wanted a break, because unlike Haru, and Rin who was the only other person that could hope to keep up with him, they needed rest outside of the water. Rin and Haru weren’t really swimming together as such. Rin had decided to do laps while Haru was just having a float, occasionally ducking under the water because he could. 

Haru glanced to his friends on the shore, then over to Rin. Then his mind wondered to the feeling the contact with the water was giving him. The cool on his skin, how it seemed full of life in a way that was so pure and contenting. The impulse brought on by that thought caused him to dive. He slipped under the surface of the water in complete silence, the clear blue gently sliding over the top of his head. He blinked and stared into the solace of expanse in front of him. Then he just let the current take him.

He moved with it, like it was part of him. It was only when he caught a flash of something a vibrant blue that he paused. He swam down to it. Upon getting closer he realised it was a small stone. The stone was a brilliant blue crystal that shone even through the water. He’d never seen something that could rival open water for beauty before, but now he wasn’t so sure. He reached out a hand, intending to pick it up, but as his fingers came in contact with it the stone disappeared. Haru thought it was odd, but he didn’t dwell on it. Passing it off as some weird hallucination. He had to get back to swimming. 

When the afternoon came to a close Makoto and Rin had finally been successful in convincing Haru to get out of the water. It got to the point that they both just hopped in and dragged him out. Then the group got into their large four wheel drive. That was one of the perks of their lives now, well specifically Rin's life. He'd finally made it as an Olympian, so he was getting a sizable income. He'd brought a large house that they all shared, with their very own full sized pool. It's not like Rin was particularly rich. The house and the pool had been in ruin when he'd bought it. Well it wasn't a house as such, at least it hadn't been. It was an old swim club. The building itself was on a smaller block of land for a club. It only housed the pool, crowd seating area, change rooms, reception and a couple of storage areas. However when they were finished with it the building became a house with all the living areas except the bedrooms and bathrooms overlooking the large pool in the middle. It did have a second storey where the kitchen and dining area was, Rei's and Nagisa's bedrooms were up there also, along with the second bathroom and Rei's study. Makoto, Rin and Haru's bedrooms were all downstairs, as was the lounge room. It was large and open, merging with the pool area seamlessly. 

 

Oo…oO

 

When they got home Haru (as he still had his swimmers on) jumped straight into the pool the minute they walked in the door. This prompted a sigh from Makoto and a small laugh from Nagisa. Rei quickly walked upstairs to get dinner started, as did Makoto and Nagisa. Makoto usually helped while Nagisa just observed what Rei was doing, finding the 'cooking' extremely interesting. Rin plonked himself onto the couch with zero grace and flicked on the TV. Haru floated over so he could watch as well. After about an hour dinner was ready and Rin flicked off the TV while Haru forced himself out of the pool. Then they joined the others in the dining room. Dinner was a spread of various dishes (including a mackerel dish especially for Haru) served in an all you can eat style on the table. It was a little more extravagant than usual but Mako and Rei did have more time to prepare it. They all ate and went to bed.

 

Oo…oO

 

The next morning Haru woke up uncharacteristically early. He walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water as he was really thirsty, and went back for three more before he felt satiated. Then he hopped in the bath, like usual. He was thankful that he didn't have anything to do that day and he was already planning on swimming most of the day. He zoned off for a while until Makoto barged in.  
"Haru..." Makoto mouthed as he came in the door, realising Haru didn't hear him as he was submerged.  
After waiting for Haru to surface he tried again.  
"Good morning Haruka." Makoto smiled as he held out a hand.  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"  
"Sorry, old habits die hard I guess." Mako laughed.  
Haru took his hand and got out of the water, but as soon as he left the bath he suddenly felt weak and lightheaded.  
"Woah." He quietly breathed as he fell on Mako a bit to steady himself.

"Are you alright." Mako caught him and held his chest for support until Haru straightened up a bit.  
"Yeah, I think I just got up too fast… We should eat."  
"What?" Mako mind had obviously drifted off the subject of breakfast as he was still concerned about Haru.  
"Breakfast right? That's why you came to get me?"  
"Oh, yeah. Rei's made a spread upstairs. I'm glad we finally have some time off."  
Haru gave a small noise to agree.  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah, I think so." Haru took a couple of steps forward as Mako led him out the door. He still felt weak, but no longer dizzy.

The feeling lingered all through breakfast and he had another four glasses of water. In fact it even seemed to get worse towards the end, that was why he was glad when he could finally just go and jump in the pool. Weirdly as soon as the water touched his skin he felt fine again. Not even thirsty anymore. He stayed in the pool all day. The others joined him around lunch for a bit. Haru convinced them he wasn't hungry when they all got out for food, as he wanted to stay in the water. After the others ate they sat watching TV for a while. Haru assumed the same position he'd had while Rin was watching it the previous night.  
"Hey Haru, if you're going to watch it anyway why don't you come sit up here with us." Nagisa beamed the suggestion.  
Haru just shook his head and submerged up to his nose.  
"Figures, of course he'll persist to watching from the pool. I mean he practically lives in it." Rin snickered in a laugh.  
"I suppose you're right." Makoto agreed, also laughing by this point.

 

Oo…oO

 

When dinner came around Makoto was starting to worry. Sure Haru would usually stay in the pool all day, but he'd usually break for lunch or at least a snack and he hadn't eaten since breakfast. It was up to him to retrieve the black haired swimmer and he walked down from the kitchen to do so.  
"Dinner's up, and it's Mackerel. I decided we should make your favourite since you were feeling off this morning." Mako informed Haru from the side of the pool.  
Haru came over and put his hands on the side but he didn't move to get out. "Thanks, but I'm not really hungry."  
"What do you mean? You haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

Haru looked down. It not that he wasn't hungry exactly, it was just that he really didn't want to get out of the water and he wasn't sure as to why.  
"Haru you have to eat something." Mako ordered as he grabbed Haru's hands and started to pull him out.  
Haru's mind panicked and he tugged backwards. Makoto pulled harder but Haru had gravity on his side and with a splash they both landed in the pool. Haru stared as Makoto gradually broke the surface, an unimpressed look on his face.  
"Haruka this is getting ridiculous!" Makoto exclaimed. By this time the others were at the edge of the pool, having heard the loud splash.  
"What's going on down here?" Rei questioned. Meanwhile Nagisa chuckled at the sight before him and a smile crept onto Rin's lips.

"Haru won't get out of the pool." Makoto informed them.  
"Sounds like Haru." Rin laughed. "Alright then guess we have no choice." Rin stated as he too got into the pool.  
Makoto caught on quickly and grabbed Haru's shoulders, but he released him immediately after out of shock. "What have you been swimming in, you're all slimy."  
Haru pouted in a 'no I'm not' expression.  
Rin made it over and felt Haru's shoulder. "Yeah, he is a little slimy."  
"That's odd, the pool is clean. We cleaned it the other day." Rei pondered aloud.  
"Jez man you're having a bath as soon as we finish dinner." Rin stated as he and Makoto ignored the fact Haru was slimy and proceeded to grab him to get him out of the pool. 

Rin had a firm grip and Makoto was about to do the same. He grabbed Haru's arm and put a hand on his back to force him to the edge when something sharp cut into it and he drew it back.  
"Ouch." Makoto exclaimed as he cradled his hand, blood slowly making itself known and dripping into the water.  
"What happened?" Rin asked, while Haru looked concerned but also relieved that he was no longer being dragged towards the edge.  
He put the offending wound in his mouth and ridded it of blood, before examining the clotted wound on his finger. "I'm not sure." He stated as he looked to the spot of Haru's back his hand had been but saw nothing that could have caused it.  
"Well then. Let's get out already the food will be getting cold. Rin picked up Haru bridal style and climbed out of the pool. Haru struggling all the while as the group made it to the dining room. 

Makoto was right Haru was hungry. He scoffed down more food then he'd care to admit, but he'd been feeling faint ever since being out of the water. Not only that his skin felt itchy. When dinner was done he really wanted to get back in the pool. He stood up weakly and got a couple of steps before whatever it was really hit him and he collapsed.  
"Haru!" The others exclaimed as they rushed over.  
"Are you okay?" Nagisa asked, but Haru was too out of it to answer.  
"What's wrong? Haru? …Haru…." It was Makoto's voice, but to Haru it was fading fast. He could only force out one word before blackness overtook him. "Water…" 

The others fretted over the unconscious form before them.  
"What happened?" Rin asked.  
"He wasn't feeling well this morning but I had no idea he was this bad." Makoto answered.  
Those two were panicking too much and hadn't noticed what else was happening, luckily Rei was on it.  
"Guys look." Rei ordered as he pointed to Haru's bare chest, where skin was beginning to flake up. "It's like his skin's rapidly drying out."  
"What the?" Makoto exclaimed, not being able to resist the urge to touch it. "It's like sandpaper."  
"Well what do we do?" Rin demanded, mostly towards Rei.  
"Um… water. If we get him in water it will stop his skin from drying out further." Rei stated remembering what Haru had said before he collapsed.

They gently lifted Haru and carried him to the downstairs bathroom. It was the only one that had a bath as Rei and Nagisa were more shower people. Nagisa ran ahead of them and started filling the bath ahead of time. They placed Haru in the water, keeping only his head out and waited.  
"Hey guys I think it's working!" Nagisa exclaimed triumphantly. Haru's skin was starting to look better. Well it wasn't getting worse, that allowed them all to calm down.  
"What do you think happened anyway?" Rin asked again.  
"I'm not sure." Makoto's brow furrowed in confusion.  
The others didn't have answers either.  
"Do you think we should take him to the hospital?" Rin continued.

"I don't think that's a good idea. That would mean we'll have to take him out of the water. I think it's best if we just monitor him tonight and see if he gets better by morning." Rei suggested.  
"Yeah okay. I'll sit in here. You guys can go to bed and I'll wake you if anything happens." Makoto stated as he grabbed a chair from nearby.  
"Are you sure?" Nagisa questioned.  
"Yeah, we don't mind waiting up." Rei added.  
"I'm sure. You guys go sleep."  
"I'll join you." Rin stated as he too grabbed a chair.  
"Okay, night guys."  
"Night, call us if anything changes." Nagisa confirmed as him and Rei left the room.  
"We will." Rin responded.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Makoto asked now that the others weren't in the room.  
"Maybe all that water the idiot's always in is catching up with him." Rin joked a reply.  
"Maybe." Mako laughed. Then they fell silent in concern from concern. It wasn't long before they felt tired. Haru's skin had cleared up so that was a good sign at least. Makoto and Rin eventually fell asleep, unable to stay up all night just sitting in chairs.


	2. Haruka?

The next morning Makoto woke up first. He hazily opened his eyes and he was met with a brilliant blue. He couldn't see what it was as his vision was blurry. For a moment he thought Haru was staring him straight in the face but he blinked and realised Haru was still asleep in the tub. Haru was facing away from him and so Makoto became confused as to what the blue was that he saw. He scanned the room, but his eyes quickly fell on what it was. However processing it was a different story. He stared at it and blinked, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He definitely wasn't.  
"What the?" Makoto breathed, still not believing his eyes. He must be crazy.  
He must have woken Rin up as he heard movement and a groan beside him.  
"What's wro… The hell?" Rin was shocked awake.  
"You see it too?" Makoto needed confirmation.  
"Yeah. I'm not sure I believe it though." Rin stated, in just as much shock.

In front of them, hanging out the bottom of the tub, was a very large and beautiful blue fin. Said fin was attached to a long blue scaled tail that reflected the light off it in a brilliant sheen and that tail was sitting exactly where Haru's legs had been the previous night. His swimmers ripped and in pieces around the bath.  
"There's no way this can be real." Makoto stated and Rin seemed to agree.  
Haru groaned and turned over. He eventually opened his eyes and looked at his friends staring at him mouths agape. Then he realized he was in the bathtub.  
"Why was I sleeping in bath?" Haru asked them, not noticing the obvious yet.  
"You collapsed and your skin was drying out. It was the only way to stop it." Makoto forced out, not wanting to leave his friends question without an answer.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" Haru stated in an accusatory tone.  
"Um…" Rin pointed to the blue mass taking up the bottom half of the bath. Haru followed his finger and when his eyes hit his 'legs' he paled.  
"What?" Haru managed in a panic. He tried desperately to move but he wasn't used to the muscles yet and slipped into the bath with a plop, flailing about desperately.  
Rin and Makoto moved to help, not wanting their friend to drown in a bathtub. When Haru broke the surface the panic didn’t leave his face and continued to flail.  
"Haru calm down!" Rin ordered as they almost dropped him.  
Haru seemed to listen, although his eyes were still wider than usual.

When he calmed down he reached out a hand and felt where his knees would have been. Much to his surprise he could feel the new scales perfectly. It was a foreign sensation, but he could still recognise it. He bent the joint and his tail moved towards his chest. That still worked at least, but if he tried to kick he would spin out of control. Using what had been his toe muscles moved the fin at the end, although that felt weird as well, like he had long things stuck to his toes and pulling in the ends. After he realised it was definitely real he started to weep.

"Haru calm down. You're okay. We can work around this." Makoto tried to comfort.  
"Yeah. This way you can spend all day in the pool swimming." Rin justified, starting to get over his own shock.  
"I can't swim like this. I can barely even move it." Haru forced, staring down.  
"It's alright we can help you, I'm sure you just have to learn how to use it." Makoto stated.  
"Tell you what, let's start right now. Come on, let's get you in the pool." Rin stated. Haru nodded sadly and the others picked him up. Makoto finally worked out what had pricked his hand the previous day as he saw a spined dorsal fin tucked tightly down against Haru's spine. They carried him to the pool and Haru kept hold of Makoto's neck as Rin got into the pool and he was lowered down to him. Rin held him firmly under the arms and Makoto joined them.

"Do you want to try and move it?" Makoto encouraged. Haru nodded and focused on moving his tail. Eventually he managed it and after a while he was starting to get used to the movement. Rin then supported him under the chest as Haru attempted to swim forward. He swam a meter but his body started to turn involuntarily and Makoto caught him. However his friend was already disheartened.  
"I just want to swim free." Haru breathed.  
"You will, don’t worry." Makoto reassured as he turned Haru back onto his chest. "Try this." he stated as he grabbed the fin coming from Haru's back and extended it.  
"What are you doing?!" Haru fretted as he shivered at the odd sensation, feeling the area of his spine move. Haru twisted and looked at his back seeing the dorsal fin now standing proud as Mako held it up.

Haru's face dropped. Great I'm even more of a freak.  
"Do you think you can keep it up. It'll stop you from turning." Makoto explained. Haru nodded and Makoto let go. It started to fall back down to its relaxed position before Haru got the hang of how the muscles worked and extended it again.  
"Okay try it again." Makoto gave him a push off and Haru moved his tail. This time he was actually swimming. About an hour later he had the hang of it on a basic level, still nowhere near as fast as he had been with legs, but it was starting to look okay.

That was when Nagisa and Rei finally surfaced. Hearing the splashing in the pool they looked over the railing of the second storey. Seeing Haru, Nagisa ran downstairs, while Rei just stood and stared.  
"Woah Haru, I can’t believe it. That's so cool." Nagisa exclaimed.  
"Not really. I can't even swim properly." Haru pouted quietly.  
Rei finally joined them. "Beautiful." He breathed and Haru turned crimson. "I never expected this, it's quite interesting."  
"Can we do anything about it do you think? Unless Haru wants to stay like this?" Rin questioned Rei.  
"I don't." Haru added.  
"Well I'm sorry Haru but I don't really see a choice. In the state you're in we'll have to keep you a secret otherwise the government might experiment on you."  
"Oh." Haru sighed.

"Cheer up Haru. You still have all of us and I'm sure you'll get used to everything eventually." Nagisa trying to project positivity as usual.  
Haru nodded and went back to attempting to swim, sad pout still on his face. The others joined him in the pool, hoping to cheer him up a little. Rei and Makoto even brought down breakfast and they all ate it on the water's edge. Haru had to use one arm to steady himself on the side of the pool while he ate with the other. He spooned a mouthful of the miso soup up and gulped it down. Although no sooner had it come back up again. It tasted horrible and Haru knew it wasn't because of Rei and Makoto's cooking.  
"Haru are you alright?" Makoto was concerned again after the display. Rin had already grabbed a towel and was cleaning the small mess up while Makoto and Rei tended to Haru.

Haru groaned, the sick feeling passing but the realization dawning on him. "I don't think I can eat this anymore guys. I'm sorry but it tastes horrible and I can't stomach it." Haru gradually explained.  
"It's alright, I'll go and try to find you something you might be able to eat." Makoto left and came back with a small box. "I think you might be able to eat at least something here, but you have to close your eyes. I don't want you recognising anything."  
Haru gave a huff but closed them anyway.  
"Okay here's the first one." Haru opened his mouth and Makoto placed a spoonful of something into it. Haru chewed and spat it out onto a serviette he'd brought down for that purpose.  
"No good? Okay the next one then. Close your eyes again." The second spoonful went in and Haru moaned by how good it tasted. He eagerly swallowed it and looked to Makoto for more.  
"Whatever that was is good." Haru stated.

"The first one was cooked Mackerel." Makoto informed him, Haru looked saddened that he spat out his once favourite food like it was poison. "The second one was raw Mackerel." Haru along with the rest of the group was surprised.  
"What?" Rin exclaimed.  
"Never mind. Give me more of it. I'm hungry." Haru demanded and Makoto handed over the plate of Raw Mackerel chunks. Curiously there wasn't a plate of cooked ones to go with it. Makoto had predicted this so he only cooked the one. Haru scoffed down the plateful like it was his first meal in months. When he finished he finally realised the others were staring at him. All except Makoto that was, who was just relieved he'd eaten something.  
"I suppose it makes sense. You're biology has changed after all, it's justified that you'd have a different diet now." Rei's comment broke the group stare.

"So Haru's actually a Merman now?" Nagisa asked as if he was expecting it to not be real until someone said it.  
"It seems so. I could run some samples through the lab to try and understand to what extent you're biology's changed if you'd like?" Rei offered.  
Haru nodded. Rei was still studying but he was becoming a scientist. He had his own lab and everything, even though it was small it still did the job. Rei went and grabbed the equipment he had at home and came back down.  
"Okay. Probably a blood, scale and skin sample would be helpful."  
Haru held out his arm for the blood and skin samples first and then he swung his tail up to near the edge. Makoto and Rin held him steady as Rei plucked a scale from near Haru's waist. Haru winced and yelped at the pain, but then insisted he was fine and it hadn't hurt too much.

The rest of the day Haru spent getting familiar with swimming and how his new body worked. When it had come time for him to go to the bathroom Makoto helped him get out of the pool and waited outside the door as Haru struggled. It'd taken a good five minutes and Haru was starting to dry out by the end of it but he'd decided it was more civilised. He had another three plates of Mackerel throughout the day and when bedtime rolled around the others all stood by the pool awkwardly.  
"We can't just leave you in the pool tonight, you might drown, but you have to be in water, so the bath maybe?" Makoto pondered.  
"Actually I don’t think that's going to be too much of a problem." Haru stated. As he floated to the surface and did a huffing motion, although no air seemed to come out his nose. Instead small slits opened up at his hips just above where his tail merged with his skin.

"Don't tell me…" Rin stated in amazement.  
Haru nodded.  
"Gills?"  
"I can still breathe air, but apparently water works too now." Haru sunk back into an upright position.  
"So will you be alright in the pool tonight?" Makoto asked.  
"Yeah." Haru replied.  
"We should be nearby just in case." Makoto stated.  
"How about us two sleep on the couches and Nagisa and Rei can go upstairs until we need then again." Rin suggested.  
"Sounds good." Mako agreed and went over to set up the couches.

The others went upstairs after saying goodnight and Haru tried to convince them that they didn’t have too but both Rin and Makoto weren't taking a bar of it. They all nodded off. Haru eventually finding sleep curled up at the bottom of the pool, his back leaning on the side. Overall it wasn't so bad. He got to be in the water all the time and eat Mackerel, even if he did prefer it raw now.


	3. Visit

Over the next couple of months Haru finally got used to living in the pool as a merman. He was now an expert swimmer able to get around the pool about four times as fast as Rin. He could even do really impressive jumps when he was feeling up to it. The others had brought him a pillow filled with little plastic balls, it was kind of like a small beanbag that sunk, so he could use it to sleep with. He also had a slide type thing with water in it that he could use to pull himself to the downstairs bathroom when the others weren't home. They'd even been kind enough to stock a bar fridge with raw mackerel and place it so he could reach it from the pool. Other than that Haru spent his free time just floating around. They'd even talked about going to a secluded beach one day but until they found one with no people that was out of the question. It turns out that Haru's DNA was now completely foreign, according to Rei's analysis. He wasn't exactly a human or fish, so it was official, somehow he was a new species. He could spend a little more time out of the water in wet clothing, but he'd still need water eventually. The thing that worked best was if they covered the top half of Haru's body in petroleum jelly and double wrapped his tail in soaked towels, with that he could last about four hours, but for obvious reasons it was extremely uncomfortable.

One day Nagisa had severely sprained his ankle. The doctor had said it would take a month at least to heal. They started to do rehab in the pool to help him get movement back into it, but it healed in a week. The only thing they could put it down to was that the pool water somehow had curative properties now, due to Haru living in it. That was a plus, as it made it practically impossible for Rin to injure himself practicing. Currently they were all home. Rin had a competition coming up in a week, so he was training in the pool. Haru was swimming at a slower speed to what he was capable of, but still fast enough, as to mimic Rin's opponents times. Haru even sped up a little. If Rin kept going like this he had it in the bag. Rin touched the wall just after Haru. Makoto was standing at the end of the pool waiting for them, two plates in his hands, one filled with raw mackerel and the other with a rather appealing burger.  
"Okay that's enough you two, lunch."  
"I guess you're right." Rin submitted as he took the plate after getting onto the side of the pool.  
Haru was about to take his plate when he heard the main door to the building open.

"Rin! You home?" It was Gou and she was coming around the hall. Haru slid underwater and hid himself against the side of the pool. Makoto spun around standing in front of where Haru had been. The others also panicked and they all assembled shielding the pool from view. Gou walked around the corner and following her was Sousuke.  
"Rin, I haven't seen you in forever and when Sousuke showed up at the house looking for you I thought it was the perfect time for me to drop by and see everyone." Gou smiled at the awkwardly bunched group.  
"Hey man, sorry for the short notice, but I need a place to stay until the competition and you've got your own pool so…"  
"Um, yeah, about that…" Rin started but Gou cut him off.  
"Where's Haru?"  
"Um he's… Um…" Makoto cut in trying to make something up but obviously failing. Without even knowing it the group stepped back towards the pool more, only managing to look increasingly suspicious.  
"What are you hiding back there?" Gou asked with an accusatory gaze and Rin knew they were done for.

"Haru, just come up. It's no good." Rin called, and not a moment later Haru surfaced.  
"Rin, what the hell?" Makoto shot at him.  
"There was no way she was going to let that go, you know what she's like."  
"Why where you hiding Haru anyway?" Gou asked as she and Sousuke walked to the edge of the pool, eyes eventually drifting down to a pouting Haru submerged up to just above the nose, then to the blue tail below his hips. Sousuke's mouth fell agape and he stared, while Gou blinked a few times and she mouthed 'you got to be kidding me'.  
Haru obviously grew sick of the attention and he simply went back to swimming around the other end of the pool, leaving the others to explain.

"How in the world?" Gou demanded to the others. Sousuke just turned, looking annoyed… and done.  
"We don't really know it just happened one day." Nagisa explained innocently. "You won’t tell anyone will you?" He begged. "Please I don’t want Haru to be taken away." At this point the cinnamon-roll was beginning to sob.  
"Don't worry Nagisa. I promise I won't tell." Gou sympathised.  
Rin shot Sousuke a piercing, but pleading look. "Fine, but only if you put me up for the week."  
"Deal, thanks man." Rin agreed without hesitation.

 

Oo…oO

 

In the days following Sousuke wanted to race Haru, needless to say he'd been smoked, which he wasn't happy about but he submitted to his defeat. Haru did have fins after all, so Sousuke was at a major disadvantage. In the competition both Sousuke and Rin had won their respective events and so they'd made it to the qualifying rounds for the Olympics in two years' time. One day Haru finally made it to the beach. He had a blast, and they tried to do it as often as they could. Even so, to put any fears the others had at rest he'd demanded to go home at the end of the day.

 

 

A/N: Wow I actually managed short and sweet. Well this is a surprise. Anyway hope you guys liked it. - SamThySoul :)


End file.
